


Pwnd

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Puddlejumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He longed for their times together "playing chess"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pwnd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a McSmooch fest.

  


It took Rodney several weeks of snatched, clandestine sessions to finish his birthday present for John. It was the big 4-0, so he’d been planning it for a while, but it was hard to find time between missions and briefings, crises in the labs and meals with the team.

Not to mention the evenings with John, now they were finally an item. He couldn’t forgo those – quite apart from not making John suspicious, he longed for their times together “playing chess”.

~~~o0o~~~

Teyla and Ronon had rumbled them. Teyla had mentioned it only yesterday at breakfast, sitting across from Rodney as Ronon and John hit the showers after their run.

“You and the Colonel must be most expert together by now,” she had observed, face deceptively bland, her small hands clasped around a mug of that purplish tea they traded for on Gandjar.

Rodney had choked on a mouthful of tasty egglike substance.

“At your games of chess,” she’d continued serenely, the teasing witch. Teyla was a lot sneakier than most people realised.

“Er, yes. Um. We’re very…closely matched. At chess.” He had felt himself flush, eyes glued to his plate.

Even the _word_ chess triggered him these days, flooding him with sense memories of John’s back muscles rippling beneath his hands, the taste of sweat and musk in the hollow of his throat, the hitching moans John couldn’t suppress when he was close.

Teyla had smiled sweetly. “I gather that it is a game of skill, rather than chance?”

He’d shifted in his seat, trying to adjust his pants, and peered at her suspiciously. She was just flat out messing with him now. Well, he could out-bland her, dammit.

“Mmmm, yes, apart from the initial coin-toss to pick black or white pieces, it’s all skill after that.” A slurp of coffee. “Tactics and strategy too, which is probably why Sheppard’s not a bad player.”

“But of course, _tactics_.” Teyla had smirked up at him from under her lashes. “I am glad that you are so well-matched.”

Ronon had thudded into a seat beside him at that point, thank Christ, setting down a tray mounded with the egglike stuff and mystery sausage (ordinary sausages had been quite enough of a lottery on Earth thank you very much; Rodney was certainly not risking the Pegasus variety).

John had slid into the seat next to Teyla and began spooning up some sort of cereal. “Hi guys, whatcha talking about?” he’d said, pausing to trickle a spiral of syrup into his bowl.

“Chess,” said Teyla. “Rodney was telling me how skilled you are both becoming.”

John went rigid, spoon halfway to his mouth.

“No, I was…we were just…I didn’t…” babbled Rodney, spitting coffee and flushing again.

“Relax, McKay.” Ronon had thumped him on the back, causing him to spray even more coffee. “We don’t care what games you’re playing or where you’re sticking your pawns.”

“_Pawns!_” spluttered Rodney, incensed. "I think mine qualifies as at least a _king_, thank you very much!”

John had sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut.

~~~o0o~~~

So it was only fair, after that little episode resulted in Rodney not getting any for a couple of days, that Rodney’s present contained an element of payback. Putting a sound system into John’s favorite puddlejumper and loading the hard drive with his music collection was, if Rodney did say so himself, a master-stroke of genius.

John was delighted, of course, especially as the interface was thought-operated like all the ’jumper’s systems. He took Rodney up that night for a joyride and they made out in orbit to the dulcet strains of Tammy Wynette belting out “Stand by Your Man”, John beaming and kissing him again and again until his lips were bruised and swollen and Rodney had to sneak past the marine on duty in the ’jumper bay when they returned, plausible deniability shot to hell as John dragged him impatiently down the hallways to their bed.

And on the next mission, a pained Teyla and Ronon had to endure hours of “The Best of Johnny Cash” as they cruised over the ice-fields of M5X-898 chasing elusive power source traces. Of course, Rodney had to endure it as well, but it was totally worth it to see Ronon wince as John thought “Ring of Fire” back into play for the fifth time.

Totally.


End file.
